


Резня Симариса

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Симарис знает, чего хотят женщины.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283
Kudos: 1





	Резня Симариса

— Сарин прошивку сменили, сталбыть...  
Я разжала пальцы, позволяя стопке голографических проекторов упасть на пол. Становилось слишком сложно решить, куда я хочу приспособить очередное украшение и каким оно будет. На мостике и так уже красовались широкоформатная картина с изображением сочного филея Эмбер, разномастные статуэтки и пылесборники, да к тому же Сода притащила сюда свою подстилку.   
— Рига, я не понимаю, что наше консульство делает и зачем. Работает — не трогай, всякой вещи свой функционал. Вот была у нас Эмбер для мелких миссий, ну. Нет бы они занялись тем, что действительно поломано — нет, надо убрать Эмбер с какого-нибудь там Меркурия. Мне же так интересно дрочить рядовую миссию на Меркурии вместо того, чтобы быстро пробежаться и заняться стоящим делом. Просто так, что ли, взяла двадцать пятый ранг? Вот как ты думаешь, я его просто так взяла?  
Бортовой компьютер явно почувствовал подвох, потому что помедлил с ответом. Наверное, просчитывал варианты последствий.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Верно думаешь. Сколько готовых форм на складе?  
— Пятьдесят, и... двадцать чертежей. Запустить производство?  
— Запусти мне в производство микроскопы, я возьму ледяного Хрому и буду микроскопами убивать гринирских новобранцев на Меркурии.  
Я почесала затылок, покосилась на систему перехвата переговоров, на портативный стенд синдикатов, на массивную установку интерактивного рынка. Весь мостик был нещадно заставлен статуэтками, орокинскими малыми скульптурными формами и декоративными эмблемами синдикатов.   
Мой послужной список наёмницы несколько лет назад открыла Нью Лока, потому что перед возможностью иметь ручную древнюю корявку меркло всё остальное. Но Рига корявок с орбитера гонял, вредный компьютер, я так жалела, что нельзя было сменить его на Джордаса. А позже, в истории с гринирскими пацифистами, Амарин показала своё истинное фашистское лицо, которое вкупе с фашистским же узкомыслием синдиката надёжно отвернуло меня от Нью Локи раз и навсегда.  
— Поехали к Симарису, Рига. Бесит меня всё нынче. Или нет. Поехали в додзё.

Я как вернулась тогда с Аккада, так до сих пор и не сменила фрейм — настроения не было. В итоге по стационарной установке обмена лазила маленькая Нова, ловко прилаживая на кожух корпуса пусковые элементы спецэффектов воспламенения, дыма и электрических всполохов. Мне хотелось создать иллюзию сломанной установки.  
— Вот ты подумай. Эмбер на Меркурии им, сталбыть, мешает. Главный враг всех тэнно — гринирские новобранцы, на которых плюнуть и те развалятся.  
Красный клён, разросшийся в выделенной ему нише, молчал. Иного от клёна и не ожидалось. В пустующем додзё находилась только я, и мне было без разницы, кому выговариваться, ноге Лефантиса или клёну. Нога Лефантиса хранилась в надёжной капсуле биолаборатории, но я выдрала у Гемоцита похожую и поставила её в торговом зале, проплавив в серебре.   
Спрыгнув с установки, я активировала спецэффекты и пригляделась на предмет поправок расположения элементов.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что главным врагом тут всё же вечный элемент случайности является, ну и тяжёлые гринирские гранатомётчики ещё. А что Эмбер супротив реактивного гранатомёта? Насекомое существо и больше ничего.  
Молчавший клён покачивал в знак согласия ветвями. Включенная на максимум вентиляция создавала сильное движение воздуха, но иначе бы сигнализация засекла дым и деактивировала подачу питания во всём зале.  
Я снова отвела Нову от торговой установки и, удовлетворившись проделанной работой, села там же на пол, активировала панель управления и занялась подключением свежесозданной демонстрационной сети в общую, после чего принялась прописывать исключения для системы безопасности.

Я вернулась на орбитер нескоро, поставила Нову на стенд и устало отсоединилась от соматического узла. Рига нетерпеливо маячил на периферии, активно сигнализируя о получении четырёх вызовов. Не было желания ехать ни на один из них.  
— Рига, поехали к Симарису.   
Пока бортовой компьютер привычно просчитывал курс и запускал программу следования, я прошла в отсек вооружения.   
Всё опять изменилось. Консульство никак не уймётся. Когда градус этого маразма достигнет пределов моего терпения, здесь больше нечего будет делать.  
— Рига, я не понимаю, почему локальной группой тэнно управляют такие бестолочи.  
Оцифровав, я с трудом взяла со стенда модулированный игнис. Огнемёт был слишком холодным и слишком тяжёлым для подросткового тела — и, наверное, его встроенный генератор невольно облучал пространство. А может быть, и нет. Здесь в любом случае не было ничего, чему бы повредила гамма.   
— Даже я и то знаю про Сунь Укуна, долбаную цикуту, нервно-паралитический зарин. А у этих вместо Сунь Укуна что? ВУКОНГ! Вуконг, сикута, сарина. Позорище, Рига, ну почему они настолько невежественны?.. И эти бестолочи командуют тэнно, куда ехать и кого убивать. А потом выращенные ими безрукие идиоты берут Эмбер против Корпуса с усиленными щитами, а также тормозящих весь процесс Баньшей и Нов.  
Рига благоразумно молчал.

Голографическая модель Симариса навязчиво лезла прямо в лицо, и я привычно заслонялась от неё рукой. Неизменно раздражал тот факт, что тот назойливо лезет к любому проходящему мимо, но при всей своей демонстративной холодности Симарис был излишне эмоциональным для искусственного интеллекта — и чересчур жадным до общения.   
Синтезированный голос казался высокомерным.  
— А куда ты сегодня поедешь?  
— Нахуй я сегодня поеду, — огрызнулась я, забирая из интерактивной установки обмена карту нового модификационного модуля для носителя.   
— У тебя есть соответствующий ривен?  
— Симарис, эти уёбы снова ослабили и без того самого слабого фрейма, я уже не знаю, какой ривен для меркурийского самотыка нужен, чтобы мне туда пришлось вернуться.  
— Плюс на радиус и на силу? — безразлично предположил компьютер. — Слушай, а сходи лучше ко мне, я для тебя создам виртуальную реальность со специальным нахуем.   
Идея была хороша. 

Виртуальная реальность Симариса базировалась на имеющихся в его наличии записях, воспроизводя композицию пространства, и вновь тыкалась мне в лицо вечной голограммой самого Симариса:  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, я тебя ублажу.  
— Симарис знает, чего хочет женщина? — процедила я, пальцем включая подачу в игнис радиоактивной креозотной смеси. Не собственным пальцем, разумеется. Хотелось опробовать свежепрошитую Сарин.  
— Тяжёлого подразделения гринир, разумеется.  
Пространство дефрагментировалось, со вспышкой материализуясь в знакомую рабочую зону верфей Цереры, заставленную контейнерами и погрузчиками. Оцифрованный элитный взвод гринир не имел ни малейшего понятия о своей виртуальной сущности, поэтому сориентировался в обстановке быстрее меня и открыл огонь на поражение.

— Это! Было! Божественно! — восторгалась я, лёжа на верхней палубе на вечной горе рассыпанных проекторов. — Ты только подумай, Рига, они переделали эти мудацкие споры из мудацкого вируса в коррозию. Я дальше девятой зоны сходу не прошла, так здорово!   
— ...ние, я говорю, женщины такие простые существа, — донеслось из динамиков. Звук быстро прервался, оставив вместо себя краткое мгновение белого шума.   
— Оператор что-то приказала? — осторожно поинтересовался Рига.   
— Я говорила, что коррозийные споры — это отлично. И заканчивай сплетничать с Симарисом, он тебя плохому научит, он мерзкий и жёлтый.  
— Мы разговаривали о женщинах, — поделился Рига, — у Симариса большой опыт, а то ты бесишься периодически и я не знаю что делать.   
— Ну и какое решение он тебе предложил? — расслабленно спросила я, левой рукой гладя подошедшую ластиться Соду.  
— Сто двадцатых тяжёлых гринир.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
